Meet The Evans
by HermioneRose
Summary: The presequl to Meet The Evans. This time, Kelsi meets Ryan's parents, and she's in for a big surprise.


**Author's Note: Yay! **Meet The Evans **is finally here! Sorry about the wait! I love writing this because I loved writing Ryan and Sharpay's parents. I think I liked this one better than **Meet The Nielsens**. Enjoy the presequel, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Classy Meets Kelsi**

Back in the days before Kelsi developed a crush on Ryan, she and her mother would often drive past the Evans's mansion, and Kelsi would stare at it until her mother commanded her to stop "gaping like a fish".

Now, Kelsi was dating Ryan, and she was finally going to see how the Evans lived.

"Mom, I don't think I can do this." Kelsi stated as she sat on the couch, waiting for Ryan to appear.

"I'm sure they'll like you, honey." Mrs. Nielsen explained, and Kelsi shook her head.

Out of the whole entire Evans family, it seemed that Sharpay was the only one who could seriously hate her (Kelsi was dating Sharpay's brother, after all), and she hadn't met his parents yet, so who knew if they liked her or not?

"Mom, his sister dislikes me." Kelsi pointed out.

The Nielsens were probably the only family that uses _dislike_ to replace _hate_ because her mother didn't like that word.

Her father, on the other hand, uses hate a lot, and would often get a glare from her mother.

Kelsi tried to use dislike as often as she could, so she didn't upset her mother.

"That didn't stop Ryan from liking you, now did it?" Mrs. Nielsen asked, and Kelsi shook her head.

"No, it didn't." she said, and her mother gave her a smile.

"Well, there you go." Mrs. Nielsen stated, and Kelsi looked at her mother.

"Mom, you haven't met Ryan yet..." she trailed off as she saw Ryan's car arriving in the drive way, and she jumped up from the couch.

"I have to go. See you later!" she explained as she walked outside, and Ryan was waiting on the other side of the car, and opened the door so she could get in.

"You look nervous." he noted as he appeared in the driver's seat a few minutes later, and Kelsi nodded.

"Ryan, I'm meeting your _parents_!" she commented, and Ryan frowned.

"So? It's not you're walking to your death or anything. My parents aren't snobs, Kelsi."

Not snobs?

The Evans were a high-classed family!

His parents held social events every night, his sister threw parties whenever she could, and Ryan said they weren't sobs?

"Ryan--" she started to say, but Ryan cut her off.

"Kelsi, it's going to go fine. They'll love you. There's not one thing a person couldn't hate about you." Ryan complimented, giving her a small, ressuring smile in the rearview mirrior, and Kelsi shook her head.

That may be the truth, but Ryan always says things like that.

"Sharpay could find a good reason to hate me." she said, and Ryan's smile turned into a frown.

"Sharpay needs to learn to stop judging people. It's a lesson she hadn't been taught yet. After all these years of being called a "Mountain Lion" and "Ice Princess", you'd think she'd learn by now." Ryan replied, and Kelsi stared out the window as the houses got bigger in size.

The butterflies in her smotach made her more nervous, and she looked back at Ryan.

"So, what are we doing at your house?" she asked, and Ryan looked at her.

"My mother was so excited, she went into a buffet frenzy. So, we're having dinner tonight."

Kelsi gulped.

Even worse!

"Is...um...Sharpay going to be there?" she asked nervously, and Ryan shook his head, and Kelsi sighed in relief.

"She's spending the night at a friend's house. Emma's house, I think." Ryan said as he pulled into a long, gravel drive-way, and he got out of the driver's seat after turning the car off, and went to the other side to let Kelsi out of the passenger's seat, and as they went up to the house, Ryan looked at her.

"My mother is going to be a little bit excited." he warned.

"What about your father?" she asked, and Ryan smiled.

"Not as excited as my mother, but he is going to ask a lot of questions, so be prepared."

What she could gather from the other Wildcats, Ryan and Sharpay's father owned a big, successful company, and Mrs. Evans (Kelsi was still unsure about what Mrs. Evans's job was) was into yoga, and enjoyed throwing social events.

So, it was natural that Mr. Evans was going to ask a lot of questions.

When they entered the Evans mansion, distant barking could be heard (Boi was Sharpay's spoiled dog: Ryan hates Boi with a passion, only because Boi hated him back, it seems), and voices.

"Ducky's bringing his girlfriend over for dinner, so don't scare her off, Vance." a female voice stated, and a gruff voice followed.

"I won't, Shelly." the gruff explained, and at the nickname "Ducky", Kelsi turned to Ryan, who seemed to be unfazed by the horrible nickname.

"Ducky?" she asked, giggling a little bit, and Ryan nodded.

"I was in the water alot as a child. The nickname stuck, unforunately." Ryan explained, and they ventured into the living room, where a blonde-haired couple were sitting on the couch, and the woman had a small dog on her lap, who growled when Ryan stepped into the living room.

"Hello to you too, Boi." Ryan said icily, but he brighten when he glanced at his parents.

"Mom, Dad: this is Kelsi Nielsen." he introduced, and the woman stood up first, placing Boi down on the couch.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Michelle, but you can call me Shelly if you want." she replied, and Kelsi nodded as she shook the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you." she responded, and the man stood up as well.

"Vance. Nice to meet you, Kelsi. We heard some good things about you."

Kelsi eyed Ryan, and Ryan nodded.

Obviously, from Ryan, but not from Sharpay.

"I'm sorry that Sharpay isn't here to enjoy your company, but it's her loss. If you want, we can eat now." Mrs. Evans exclaimed, and Kelsi shook her head.

"It's okay. And we can eat."

It was only five o' clock, but Kelsi was starving.

"Good, good!"

Mrs. Evans clapped her hands in a cheerful manner, and Kelsi instantly knew where Sharpay got that from.

As they walked towards the dining hall, Kelsi was confused.

Ryan said that his mother cooked all the food, so where were all the chefs?

"Ryan wanted you to be comfortable here, so we dismissed our chefs tonight." Mr. Evans said, and Kelsi nodded.

"Oh, that's...nice." Kelsi replied shortly, and Ryan nodded eagerly.

"Besides," he leaned into whisper in her ear so his parents didn't hear him.

"Sharpay would freak out if she learned that we dismissed our chefs for just one night."

Kelsi smiled, and they entered into a room where there was a long, wooden table that was obviously polished daily, and several chairs that were surrounding the table.

"Sit down anywhere you like, Kelsi. Dinner will be ready." Mrs. Evans annouced, and as Kelsi was getting settled into her chair, Mr. Evans cleared his throat.

"So, um...Kelsi. You're a senior, right? Like Sharpay and Ryan?" Mr. Evans asked, and Kelsi nodded.

"Yes...I am." Kelsi replied, and Ryan frowned as he sat down next to her.

"Dad." he warned, but Mr. Evans looked at her instead of his son.

"Well, I just assumed you were younger than my children because of your height." Mr. Evans explained, and Ryan shook his head as Kelsi looked sharply at Mr. Evans.

"I happen to like my height. There's nothing wrong with being short." Kelsi said sternly, and Mr. Evans nodded.

"Of course not. I just can't believe you are a senior." Mr. Evans struggled to say, and Kelsi noticed he didn't want to offend her or start a fight.

"It's okay. A lot of people are shocked."

She heard Ryan sigh in relief, and that's when Mrs. Evans came out with a silver platter.

"Smells wonderful, Mrs.--" Kelsi replied, but Mrs. Evans cut her off.

"'Mrs. Evans' makes me feel old. Call me Shelly." Mrs. Evans objected, and Kelsi nodded.

"Okay...Shelly."

She cringed at saying her name, because she was used to calling adults "Mr.", "Ms." and "Mrs.".

Mrs. Evans sat down next to Mr. Evans, and lifted the lid to reveal a turkey, and Kelsi's smotach rumbled.

When Mr. and Mrs. Evans heard the noise, they laughed, and Kelsi blushed as she eyed Ryan smirking.

"Well, I see you are hungry." Mrs. Evans stated, taking a plate, and placing some turkey, potatoes, and carrots on the plate, and handed it over to Kelsi.

"Thank you. And yes, I'm starving." Kelsi responded, and Mrs. Evans nodded.

"I'm glad I cooked then. It's not often I cook."

"You hardly cook, Shelly." Mr. Evans reminded her, and Mrs. Evans looked at her husband.

"True, but it doesn't hurt to start learning."

"Sharpay would have a field day if she learned that." Ryan muttered, and Kelsi grinned.

"Kelsi, Ryan tells us you did a number of the musicals that were at East High." Mrs. Evans commented, and Kelsi nodded.

"That's right." she said, and Ryan looked at his parents.

"You should hear some of her composes. They are really good." Ryan complimented, and Mr. Evans nodded.

"If you are not in a rush to go home, we'd love to hear you play. What is the recent one you have done?" he asked, and Kelsi was a little shocked.

"Um...Just Wanna Be With You is my most current piece." Kelsi stammered, and Mr. Evans nodded.

"Good. I can't wait to hear it."

When they were done with dinner, Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans did the dishes, while Ryan and Kelsi were sitting in the living room.

"So, what do you think of my family? Still believe that they are snobs?" Ryan asked, and Kelsi shook her head.

"No, I don't. I just thought that because you guys are rich, and--"

Ryan laughed.

"Only Sharpay thinks we are the highest family in New Mexico. My parents are surprisingly the nicest people on earth."

Kelsi nodded as she snuggled up to him.

"I think so too."

Ryan leaned down to give her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Really?" he asked, and Kelsi smiled up at him.

"Of course. I was afraid of them, but then when I found out that they were nice, I wasn't scared anymore."

"That's good. You don't have to be afraid of my parents, you know."

Kelsi grinned.

"I know."

That's when Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans came into the living room, and Kelsi sat up straight, and Mrs. Evans smiled in her direction.

"Are you ready to play?" she asked, and Kelsi nodded as she got up from the couch, and sat down on the piano bench, feeling at home.

Yes, she felt already at home when she glanced around at Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans, and Ryan, and they all smiled back.

She smiled as she began to play, and the familar melody of Just Wanna Be With You hung in the air.

She could probably come to Ryan's house often.

Because who knew what could be in store for her?


End file.
